Año Nuevo Mágico
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Desde hace 3 años Harry y sus amigos han celebrado el año nuevo en el castillo de Hogwarts con una fiesta única en conmemoración de los seres queridos que ya no están a su lado. Ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco después de la guerra y que Harry puede expresar lo que siente, un oponente inesperado llega para truncar sus planes. Harmony 100%
1. Chapter 1:Año Nuevo Mágico

Hola personitas kawaiii, el siguiente Fic esta dedicado al grupo **Harmony hasta la tumba!** como regalo en estas épocas decembrinas.

**N/A: **El mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este es un pequeño presente hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, espero que el 2013 les haya sonreído, deseándoles un hermoso 2014 lleno de bendiciones. Sin mas por el momento, les dejo con la lectura, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos ;)

* * *

**Año Nuevo Mágico**

—_wingardium leviosa*—_citó Hermione colocando unas esferas multicolores con la ayuda de su varita en un extrañamente apacible sauce boxeador, como hacía dos años, había colocado un _petrificus totalus* _especializado para que sus ramas quedaran delicadamente estáticas—¡esto es increíble¡ esto es simplemente increíble...—añadió con un deje de impaciencia mirando su reloj de pulsera—¿es que no piensan llegar temprano este año? espero que nada grave haya pasado—susurro Hermione pasa si mirando a todas direcciones en busca de un pelinegro con ojos esmeralda y a un pelirojo con ojos celestes.

—Hermione, el gran comedor ya esta listo—dijo Luna sacándola de sus pensamientos—los adornos que nos mando Ron son simplemente hermosos, espero que cuando exploten no espanten a los _Doxy*_ son seres increíbles...—apuntó Luna con un deje de inocencia y una sonrisa en los labios mirando hacía el cielo.

—muchas gracias Luna, no se que haría sin ti—contestó Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa, era imposible no sonreír cuando Lovegood estaba a tu lado.

Habían pasado 5 años desde el final de la guerra, el recuerdo de los seres queridos que habían perecido en ella aun seguía latente en el corazón de cada uno de los sobrevivientes, el tiempo había pasado y se respiraba una paz y una quietud digna de reconocer.

Hermione recordaba con gusto el momento en el que las cosas habían cambiado para bien, hacía exactamente 3 años, la profesora McGonagall le había mandado una lechuza a mediados de Noviembre a su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia, pidiéndole ayuda para celebrar la inauguración del castillo, gracias a la cooperación de muchos magos, el castillo de Hogwarts en poco tiempo se había restaurado para volver a ser ocupado por los alumnos. Hermione estaba mas que entusiasmada, era una enorme responsabilidad ese evento que se celebraría el 31 de Diciembre dando inicio a un nuevo año, lleno de esperanzas y jubilo.

Los preparativos no se hicieron esperar, la comida era ambrosía para el paladar de los invitados, la música que engalanaba el recinto era un susurro celestial que deleitaba los oídos de la concurrencia, el ambiente navideño se sentía en cada poro de su piel. Los Weasley habían aceptado con mucho gusto dejar atrás sus reuniones familiares de año nuevo en la madriguera para acompañar a todos sus amigos a ese castillo que les había dejado malos recuerdos pero que también les había dejado esperanzas.

Las paredes del castillo parecían tan antiguas y majestuosas como siempre, recordándoles a cada uno que aunque algo parezca imposible de derrumbar puede venirse abajo, pero con la ayuda de tus seres queridos y confiando en tu corazón, hasta los escombros pueden volver a erguirse y fortalecerse.

Poco tiempo después de la guerra, Hermione había terminado su relación con Ron, las cosas simplemente no se habían dado entre ellos, eran polos completamente apuestos; la falta de comunicación, los arrebatos de celos y el constante choque de ideas habían sido clave en el rompimiento del cariño que se profesaban, pero pese a toda circunstancia, esa relación los había hecho mas fuertes y mas maduros, aun seguían procurándose.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en la mente de Hermione provocando una sonrisa en su rostro, las cosas no eran como ella las había imaginado pero se sentía en paz, los Weasley habían entendido la situación y aun la seguían tratando como una hija mas.

Hermione no podía creer como la cosas pasaban tan rápido, hacía apenas un tiempo, todos sus seres queridos se encontraban en peligro de muerte, la incertidumbre crecía día con día, pero la guerra ya había terminado llevándose con ella personas importantes que habían dado su vida por la paz del mundo mágico pero también había perecido el mago mas siniestro de todos los tiempos, ahora la tranquilidad reinaba el mundo mágico, Ron se encontraba en esos momentos en Rumanía, haciendo contratos para Sortilegios Weasley, fue tal el impacto de la franquicia en el mundo mágico que ahora tanto Ron como George se encontraban viajando de un lugar a otro expandiendo el imperio Weasley, dedicándole cada logro a Fred.

Harry había sido todo un caso en ese tiempo, desde el final de la guerra se había encerrado en su mundo, alejando a todo cuanto lo rodeaba, pidiéndoles a gritos que se alejaran de él, que no merecía el cariño que todos le daban. Tanto Hermione como Ron habían mantenido la distancia pero habían estado al pendiente de él en todo momento, sabiendo que sobre sus hombros había cargado un enorme peso. El distanciamiento de Harry había sido tal que su relación con Ginny había ido decreciendo hasta volverse nulo, ella había comprendido que Harry necesitaba estar solo y aunque trato durante mucho tiempo sacarlo de su oscuridad, dejo de intentarlo ya que sabía que él no saldría de ahí hasta que él quisiera.

Harry empezó a abrirse una vez estando de vuelta en el colegio, cursando su ultimo año escolar junto con Hermione, viendo que la suerte le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Hermione había visto su cambio después de un largo partido de quiddicht en el que Harry había sido fuertemente lanzado por los aires, perdiendo el conocimientos por varios días, al despertar y ver a Hermione a su lado, lo primero que dijo fue: "la vida puede ser muy impredecible, estuve a punto de morir en algo tan simple como un partido de quiddicht mientras que en la guerra sobreviví milagrosamente otra vez".

Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en sus mentes hasta la fecha.

Después de su graduación, Hermione entro a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas donde desempeño su papel de abogada defensora de elfos domésticos volviéndola muy exitosa. El Ministro estaba muy feliz del desempeño de ella en ese recinto, por lo que también le ofrecieron un puesto en el Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Harry en su caso, después de la graduación había conseguido varias propuestas de empleo en el Ministerio de Magia y con varios equipos profesionales de quiddicht, pero pese a tener el pase directo para ser Auror, el había metido el papeleo para cursar el entrenamiento necesario para sustentar dicho cargo, estaba harto de recibir un trato especial por ser "el niño que sobrevivió", lucharía por ganarse ese cargo, el entrenamiento había sido sumamente agotador los últimos tres años, demostrándoles a todos que Harry Potter era una persona tan calificada para el cargo que ahora era el jefe del cuartel general de Aurores ostentando también el titulo de inefable.

La vida del trío dorado después de la guerra había sido simplemente desconcertante, la paz reinaba su alrededor pero al ir tomando mas responsabilidades de adultos se habían separado drásticamente, los constantes viajes de Ron al extranjero, las millones de audiencias que tenía Hermione en el Ministerio y las caóticas misiones de Harry eran un impedimento para su unión.

Hermione no podía vivir con eso, al poco tiempo de que sus vidas tomaran rumbos diferentes los había reunido urgentemente obligándolos a escribir una carta al mes redactando los acontecimientos importantes de su vida en ese tiempo, siendo una forma de reportarse entre ellos, así podían saber las necesidades de los demás y estar al pendiendo por si alguno necesitaba ayuda, al principio Ron y Harry se rieron de la ocurrencia de Hermione pero accedieron a hacerlo ya que sabían que eso calmaría sobremanera a su mejor amiga.

—¿se puede saber en que estas pensando? ¿por que siempre tu cerebro trabaja a mil por hora?—susurró Harry al oído de Hermione provocando que esta se estremeciera por un segundo sacándola de sus cavilaciones y girando bruscamente hacía él con la varita en alto.

Harry dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto en signo de derrota.

—Harry James Potter, el hecho de ayas tenido un "excelente" en sigilo y camuflaje no te da el derecho de espantarme de ese modo...—espetó Hermione mirando de arriba a abajo a Harry viendo si no tenía algún herida, Harry era un experto en ocultar las cosas, en especial sus malestares o sentimientos.

—he tratado de hablarte todo este tiempo pero tu ni siquiera me hacías caso—apuntó Harry en su defensa bajando los brazos.

Hermione se cruzo de brazos conteniendo las ganas de aventarse sobre los de él como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía después de mucho tiempo, miel y esmeralda se encontraron, diciéndose sin palabras que todo estaba bien.

—estuve dos meses sin saber noticias de ti—dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—lo siento mucho Herms, encontramos unos mortífagos en Irlanda, se resistieron por todos los medios...—la voz de Harry se fue apagando poco a poco, sus rasgos se contrajeron en signo de dolor y preocupación.

Hermione sin pensarlo abrazo a Harry con dulzura recostando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, el cual recibió gustoso colocando sus manos en los hombros de esta.

—lo bueno es que tu estas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti—susurró Hermione acurrucándose en el regazo de Harry.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, Hermione recostada en Harry y este acariciando su cabello.

—¿interrumpo?...—preguntó Draco aclarándose la garganta logrando que Harry y Hermione se separaran de golpe.

Hermione miraba al suelo, moviendo con nerviosismo su pie izquierdo y colocando sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, con un ligero tono carmesí en sus pómulos, mientras que Harry se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente mirando sin mirar el cielo colmado de estrellas, él sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

—Mione, te necesitamos en la cocina, hay un reverendo caos y necesitamos de tu "sabiduría"—repuso Draco mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

—¿será que el señor "todo-lo-puedo" Malfoy no se puede hacer responsable de esto?—preguntó Hermione mirando inquisidoramente a Draco.

Después de un minuto de miradas furibundas soltaron una sonora carcajada que desconcertó a Harry ¿la acababa de llamar Mione? ¿Hermione había bromeado con Malfoy sobre sus aires de grandeza? ¿se habían hecho bromas verbales mutuamente y no había sangre regada en el suelo? esto era increíble, Harry no lo podía creer. Sabía que se había perdido de algo importante en el año que estuvo fuera, pero la misma Hermione había dicho que en sus cartas se revelarían lo mas sobresaliente de su vida ¿por que no le había comentado nada de su reciente amistad con Malfoy? aunque Harry podía asegurar que no era tan reciente, puesto que para ganar la confianza de Hermione se necesitaba de mucho... buenos tratos, buenas acciones, buen corazón... Harry sabía que Draco era un mortífago reformado y que gracias a su ayuda habían capturado a varios prófugos, pero de eso a que Malfoy tuviera buen corazón era digno de dudar.

—yo no tengo por que meterme en esos asuntos—sentenció Draco moviendo la mano en signo de desaprobación—por favor Mione, ¿me acompañas?—preguntó Draco ignorando olímpicamente a Harry

Wow, Harry seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Draco Malfoy diciendo "por favor"? y él sentía que ya nada lo podía sorprender.

—esta bien, vamos... tenemos que apurarnos, los invitados están a punto de llegar y yo aun ni siquiera me he arreglado—dijo Hermione apresuradamente—Harry, dame unos momentos, tengo que resolver esto—dijo Hermione volviéndose hacía Harry, el cual aun seguía sin articular palabra.

—¿arreglarte Granger? pero si tu siempre estas desarreglada—recordó Draco con una sonrisa lobuna.

—desgraciado—dijo Hermione con un deje de despecho mientras pasaba a un lado de Draco.

Harry y Draco ya no eran enemigos pero tampoco eran amigos, desde el final de la guerra los dos se habían dado su espacio vital dibujando imaginariamente una linea que los dividía, pero ahora esa linea había sido removida en el momento en que Draco había bromeado con Hermione sin ningún conflicto de por medio, había algo que no le cuadraba a Harry y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

—¡yo te ayudo Herms!—gritó Harry alcanzando a Hermione a los pies de las escaleras del castillo ignorando por completo a Draco—tu y yo tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar—le susurro al oído viendo como la expresión de Hermione era de incertidumbre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿pero que esta ocurriendo aquí?—preguntó Hermione al entrar en las cocinas del castillo y ver un verdadero caos. El bullicio de la gente no los dejaba escuchar nada—_sonorus* _necesito que alguien me explique claramente lo que esta pasando_—_gritó Hermione para que todos guardaran silencio.

—yo te lo puedo explicar—interrumpió Neville abriéndose paso entre la multitud de gente, estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa azul marino, tenía pequeñas manchas de budín en su cara y parte de su camisa, el pelo revuelto poco si una bomba hubiera explotado cerca de él y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una sustancia blanca, Hermione suponía que era Harina—varios de nosotros estábamos terminando de decorar los postres para la cena cuando llego Dean con 700 pasteles de calabaza, los cuales como ves... tratamos de acomodarlos en la cocina—corroboró mirando hacía todos los lados—después de que nos acomodamos un poco, llego Seamus al cual se le ocurrió hacer su budín llameante de Navidad el cual, inexplicablemente exploto en mil pedacitos perjudicándonos a varios que ya estábamos arreglados para la fiesta—sentenció señalándose de pies a cabeza.

—lo siento, no me explico por que paso eso—se disculpó Seamus un poco cohibido.

—y complicando un poco las cosas, llega Dobby tratando de corrernos a todos de la cocina alegando que él es el único que puede hacer alimentos para Harry...

—Harry Potter no puede comer cualquier cosa, el señor Harry Potter necesita comer de lo mejor...—chilló Dobby colgado de una lampara del techo.

La multitud de voces volvieron a sonar en toda la cocina, Hermione trataba de callarlos pero nadie le hacía caso.

—_silencius*—_exclamó Hermione haciendo que todos se callaran a la vez—esto es lo que vamos a hacer... Neville, Dean, Seamus y todos los que salieron perjudicados en la explosión, deben de retirarse de la cocina para irse a arreglar apropiadamente—vio como poco a poco la cocina iba quedando vacía, Harry estaba mas que divertido, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Hermione en acción tratando de controlar la situación, ella era una líder nata y cuando se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, por eso y muchas cosas mas la estimaba sobremanera.

—los que quedan ¿pueden terminar de decorar los tritones de jengibre?—preguntó Hermione viendo como los demás asentían y se dedicaban a terminar las galletas —Dobby,después de que ellos terminen, la cocina sera toda tuya—dijo Hermione mirando al pequeño elfo que no despegaba sus grandes ojos de Harry, el cual al oír esto había esbozado una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hermione con un ligero movimiento de varita, volvió todo a la normalidad.

—te dije que necesitaba de ti para resolver este problema—dijo Draco una vez que se encontraban fuera de la cocina—si yo hubiera tratado de arreglar la situación, varios hubieran ido a parar con la señora Pomfley, no quería arruinarle su año nuevo—dijo tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos.

—señor Malfoy... señor Malfoy... ¿que haré contigo?—preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual borró automáticamente cuando se cruzó con los esmeralda interrogantes de Harry—creo que es hora de irme a cambiar...

—perfecto, tengo muchas ganas de ir a la torre de Gryffindor—contestó Harry viendo la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione.

—ok, nos vemos al rato linda—dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y depositando un beso en su dorso.

Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco mientras se alejaba con paso decidido ¿era una broma verdad? ¿acababa de tratar a Hermione como una princesa? esto es un sueño, se dijo a si mismo... es un mundo paralelo en el que todo es al revés. Cuando volvió la vista, vio la cara de asombro que reflejaba Hermione y no supo que mas decir, hubo un enorme silencio el cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper.

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar—dijo Harry cortando el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

¿que les pareció este aporte? estoy tan orgullosa de este trabajo, cuando recién lo iba a subir, se me borro todo el archivo u.u estaba que me daba un tiro pero como mi mente aun seguía fresca, trate de escribirlo otra vez y la verdad para escribirlo en dos hora y media me encanto el resultado, al principio iba a ser un one-shot pero las ideas surgieron de la nada y aquí esta el resultado... calculo que será d capítulos a lo mucho, mi propósito es subirlos todos el día de hoy 31 de diciembre... para cerrar el año con broche de oro.

Aun tengo dudas con el final... quisiera saber su opinión... ¿les gustaría que fuera rated: M? o ¿que se quedara con la inocencia de un beso casto y puro?

su opinión es muy importante para mi :D

** Atte: Kathy~chan**

N/A: _wingardium leviosa*: _Hechizo para hacer levitar objetos.

_petrificus totalus*: _Hechizo para petrificar al oponente.

_ Doxy*: _Insecto parecido a un hada, pero son realmente distintas. El doxy está cubierto de pelo, tiene un par más de brazos y piernas y tiene varias fila de dientes afilados cargados con veneno. Representan una plaga.

_sonorus*: _Hechizo que aumenta la voz como si estuvieras usando un megáfono.

_silencius*: _Hechizo que silencia a criaturas o personas dejándolos son sonido ni habla durante un plazo de tiempo.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2:Fiesta Inolvidable

Hola personitas kawaiii, regreso con un nuevo capitulo... pido disculpas por la tardanza pero estuve algo enferma y sin inspiración.

**N/A: **El siguiente Fic esta dedicado al grupo **Harmony hasta la tumba!** como regalo en estas épocas decembrinas.

El mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

—_puer autem, qui superfuerant*_—susurro Hermione un poco avergonzada cuando estuvieron enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, desde que Harry le había dicho que hablarían, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a abrir la boca.

—es una broma ¿cierto?—preguntó Harry mirando directamente a Hermione.

—la verdad es que a mi se me ocurrió y Neville y Luna me apoyaron, no es para que te ofendas—dijo Hermione aventurándose a mirar a Harry—es un recordatorio de tus proezas—corroboró Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa que Harry le mostraba.

—nunca se me hubiera ocurrido—sentenció Harry con un deje de diversión entrando en la torre de su antigua pero muy querida casa.

Dentro de la habitación parecía que los años nunca hubieran pasado, en ella se encontraban los mullidos sillones en los que se sentaban año con año para estudiar o en los que se reunían para afinar los últimos detalles de las misiones que iban a hacer, alado de estos sillones se encontraba la chimenea aun apagada con pequeños leños listos para encenderse, el árbol de Navidad se encontraba lleno de decoraciones patentadas por los hermanos Weasley, pequeñas esferas que cambiaban de color cada 20 segundos, mágicamente habían instalado copos de nieve que caían alrededor de este sin llegar a tocar el suelo, en el momento en el que Harry poso su vista en el, aparecieron 6 regalos, aun sin poderlo creer miro a Hermione la cual había asentido para que este se acercara a cogerlos.

—puse un hechizo el 24 para que cuando regresaras, los regalos que te habían enviado todos tus seres queridos aparecieron inmediatamente.

—muchas gracias Herms, aunque ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para recibir regalos—añadió Harry tomando el regalo mas grande de todos y agitándolo un poco tratando de adivinar su contenido.

—¿eso lo dices para convencerte a ti o para convencerme a mi?—preguntó Hermione divertida viendo la expresión de emoción de Harry.

Harry observo con detenimiento la caja de regalo cuidadosamente envuelta con papel color vino junto con un enorme moño color dorado, de ella colgaba una nota que decía "Feliz Navidad Harry, con cariño de Molly Weasley" al abrirla no se sorprendió que dentro contuviera todo un kit de suéter, bufanda y guantes de color verde abedul con una enorme H tejida en cada prenda.

Después de mirar con cariño la ropa que había hecho para él su madre adoptiva con tanto esmero, se dirigió a coger una caja de cartón atada estrepitosamente con una cuerda, tenía la sensación de haber visto una igual hacía unos años, al abrirla sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que dentro se encontraba una tarta de melaza decorada con sus iniciales, también tenía una tarjeta que decía: "felices fiestas Harry, se que en tu ocupado puesto de Auror no has de comer bien, por lo que espero que lo disfrutes, aun no se a echado a perder, cómelo con cuidado Hagrid" después de leer la tarjeta tomo un trozo de la tarta y la probo con gusto.

Solo había abierto dos regalos y ya se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, Harry sabía que tenían poco tiempo para arreglarse y también sabía que Hermione no se había movido de su lado para irse a cambiar pero no quería arruinar el ambiente en el que se encontraban diciéndole que les quedaba poco tiempo, Hermione era una bruja excelente, hallaría el modo de arreglarse en 5 minutos de eso Harry estaba seguro.

Después de meditarlo un poco viendo los regalos que le faltaban, tomo uno envuelto en papel rojo ocre, al abrirlo supo que su corazonada era cierta, tuvo que soltar la caja en ese instante y alejarse un poco de ella ya que habían salido como un torbellino una cantidad inmensurable de fuegos artificiales que después de un rato formaron una cartel en el aire que citaba: "Para que tu día aburrido se alegre señor todopoderoso Potter" después hubo otra gran cantidad de estallidos y se volvió a formar una cartel que decía "Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, marca patentada, NO SE ACEPTAN IMITACIONES" volviendo a estallar en miles de colores, cuando Harry pensó que era todo, los últimos fuegos artificiales cesaron y vio que dentro de la caja estaba un paquete con grageas de todos los sabores, las cuales tomo con cautela esperando cualquier sorpresa de sus mejores amigos pero nada corrió.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír como lo estaba haciendo y eso a Hermione la ponía mas que feliz.

—creo que ya puedo estar un poco mas tranquilo—añadió Harry mirando a Hermione consiliadoramente.

Tomo entre sus manos una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul campánula y al abrirlo vio que era una funda inflamable para su varita junto con una nota que decía: "Se que tus misiones son largas y peligrosas, nunca bajes la guardia ni te descuides, con cariño Ginny". Saco de su bolsillo trasero la varita y la guardó en su nueva funda viendo que calzaba a la perfección.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una pequeña caja de color azul marino que contenía una pulsera de oro con una snich dorada colgando de ella, junto se encontraba una tarjeta que decía: "Felices fiestas, espero sea de tu agrado Potter, me encantaría hablar contigo sobre las practicas de defensa contra las artes oscuras que darás en el colegio, hablemos luego sobre tus tiempos libres, Atte: Directora Minerva McGonagall".

—es cierto, tengo que hablar con la directora sobre las clases—recordó Harry tratando de colocarse la pulsera en la muñeca sin mucho éxito.

—espera, yo te ayudo—repuso Hermione al ver que Harry no podía con su cometido—será estupendo que les enseñes a las nuevas generaciones lo que sabes hacer mejor para que vean lo estupendo que eres—apuntó Hermione aun concentrada en la pulsera.

—vamos Herms... no soy tan genial como todos creen—susurró Harry mirando directamente a Hermione—la suerte siempre estuvo de mi lado.

—como odio discutir contigo Harry ¿hasta cuando te darás cuenta de los grandioso que eres?—exclamó Hermione con un deje de impaciencia.

—hoy no quiero hablar de eso Herms, lo dejaremos para después—dijo Harry restandole importancia—he dejado el mejor regalo para el final—añadió tomando un regalo envuelto en color dorado y mirando como Hermione se apenaba enseguida.

—¿como sabes que es mio?—preguntó Hermione mirando de soslayo a Harry.

—por que tiene tu esencia—dijo Harry tomando el envoltorio con cuidado para abrirlo sin romperlo.

Dentro se encontraba un kit completo de primeros auxilios mágicos junto con un pequeño manual de bolsillo para hacer antídotos con hierbas mágicas, Harry sabía lo afortunado que era de tener a Hermione a su lado, pese a que el peligro que corría en su trabajo no era letal como en sus años de colegio aun se seguía preocupando por él.

—es el mejor regalo de todos Herms, muchas gracias—dijo Harry alegremente atrayendo a Hermione a sus brazos.

—es solo un regalo mas Harry, no creo que sea mas importante que el que te dio Molly o el que te dio Ginny—espetó Hermione escondiendo su cara de vergüenza en el pecho de Harry.

—es especial por que me lo diste tú—sentenció Harry aun sin soltarla—creo que debemos de apurarnos, ya te quite mucho tiempo.

—eso no es cierto, a mi me encanta verte feliz y no podía perderme por nada del mundo la cara de crió que haces cuando abres tus regalos—dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa—aunque tienes razón, debemos apurarnos.

Pese a que ninguno de los dos lo quería, se deshicieron de su abrazo y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios donde se encontraban sus pertenencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, frente a él se encontraba una belleza de mujer que además era su mejor amiga, una mujer que portaba un vestido sin mangas de noche verde menta de seda ceñido al cuerpo con una abertura horizontal que mostraba su pierna izquierda, su cabello caía delicadamente por su espalda y hombros, un collar pendía de su cuello a juego con unos pendientes, su delicado maquillaje dejaba al descubierto sus ojos miel cálidos como la noche.

—estás simplemente preciosa Herms—dijo Harry aun sin salir del asombro.

Hermione no sabía que contestar, la mirada inquisidora que le dedicaba Harry había hecho que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, trato de tranquilizarse y de no hacerle caso a su atrabancado corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, respiro profundo y miro al hombre que estaba frente a ella, Harry portaba una traje negro que se amoldaba a su trabajado cuerpo junto con una camisa blanca, en sus manos se encontraba una corbata verde cadmio que seguramente no había logrado colocarse, su cabello negro indomable como siempre le daba un toque de juguetonería a sus perfiladas facciones.

—y usted esta muy guapo señor Potter—sentenció Hermione bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras para situarse alado de Harry, ahogando una risita al ver la cara de desconcierto de él por haberlo llamado señor—los años no pasan en vano Harry, creo que será mejor que no te pongas la corbata—se la quito de las manos y la aventó al suelo—así te ves mas galán—dijo divertida golpeándole las costillas juguetonamente.

—señorita Granger, espero que su comentario no indique que ya estoy muy viejo—añadió Harry extendiéndole su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

—pero por supuesto que no señor, si yo llegara a insinuar eso, eso quiere decir que yo también soy vieja, y veo que ese no es el caso—contestó Hermione alegremente al comprobar que podía hacer bromas tan educadas con Harry.

—si me permite el atrevimiento señorita Granger, usted es como un buen vino—dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione y colocando un casto beso en la palma de esta—entre mas pasa el tiempo, mejor es la cosecha—dijo Harry riendo por lo bajo al ver la cara colorada de Hermione mientras caminaban al gran comedor.

Al llegar a este Harry quedo conmocionado, parecía que habían viajado unos cuantos siglos atrás, del cielo del gran comedor caían copos de nieve que no tocaban el piso, un millar de velas encendidas pendían en el aire, a lo lejos se observaba un conjunto de querubines invocados mágicamente que coreaban canciones en un lenguaje antiguo que le daban al lugar un deje de misticismo pero también de relajación, las cuatro mesas de las casas estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas en los costados del gran comedor adornadas con manteles rojos, dorados, verdes y azules.

—por las barbas de Merlín, ¡Harry, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!—gritó un pelirojo que trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud de gente que se estaba congregando en el gran comedor.

—¡Ron! yo también te he echado mucho de menos—contestó Harry envolviendo a su amigo en un abrazo fraternal—¿y los demás? ¿donde están?—preguntó Harry mirando en todas direcciones para localizar a los Weasley.

—pero que idiota soy... ¿como pude haber dejado ir a esta hermosura de mujer?—añadió Ron mirando juguetonamente a Hermione y haciéndola girar sobre sus talones para mirarla bien.

—por que eres un cabeza de chorlito Ron—contestó Hermione abrazando cálidamente a Ron.

—Harry cariño, me tenías muy preocupada—sentenció Molly cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Harry—no has comido lo suficiente, estas muy flaco.

—estoy bien Molly, no tienes de que preocuparte—dijo Harry para tranquilizarla y la abrazo fuertemente tratando de demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

—Hermione querida, todo ha quedado simplemente hermoso, has hecho un excelente trabajo—dijo Molly mirando cariñosamente a Hermione.

—no lo he hecho sola Molly, sin la ayuda de Neville, Luna y Draco nada de esto hubiera sido posible—contestó Hermione mirando con cariño el gran comedor.

El comentario de Hermione le había hecho recordar a Harry que aun tenía preguntas que hacerle, pero eso lo dejaría para otro momento, ahora quería disfrutar de la compañía de su familia.

—ahora resulta que nos vamos unos meses y nos cambias así de fácil—sentenció Ron.

—yo no los he cambiado por nadie, que ustedes nunca estén conmigo para ayudarme es otra cosa—arremetió Hermione mirando inquisidoramente a Ron.

—pues discúlpame por querer expandir mi negocio "señorita no-puedo-sin-ustedes", desde hoy ya no viajare para estar a tu lado.

—¿por que siempre tenemos que discutir, Ronald?—gritó Hermione exasperada.

—esta bien, esta bien, tranquilos los dos... es época de amor, ¿no podrían dejar sus discusiones para otra ocasión?—preguntó Ginny colocándose entre sus dos amigos para calmar las aguas—hola Herms, ¿como has estado?.

—muy bien Ginny, muy aliviada al tenerlos a todos aquí—contestó Hermione mirando fugazmente a Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

—me alegro mucho—dijo Ginny abrazándola fuertemente—Harry, me alegra verte bien, no vuelvas a hacernos esto—dijo volviendose a Harry y propinándole un golpe en el hombro—cuando puedas, comunícate con nosotros, sabes como es mi mamá que se preocupa mucho por ti,todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti—sentenció Ginny ahora abrazándolo con fuerza demostrándole todo el cariño que siente por él.

—creo que la cena ya esta a punto de servirse, George nos esta apartando el lugar—añadió Ron señalando las mesas del gran comedor.

—¿por que no se me hace extraño esto?—preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry el cual solo se encogió de hombros encaminándose junto con su familia a la mesa.

La cena paso sin contratiempos, Hermione se había dedicado a contarles como había logrado todos los preparativos de la fiesta junto con la ayuda de Neville, Luna y Draco, cosa que había exasperado un poco a Harry, él habría deseado con todo su corazón estar con ella para ayudarla así como ella siempre estuvo para él cuando mas la necesito, pero no era tiempo de lamentarse ni recordar el pasado sino de apreciar el tiempo que estaban juntos él y toda su familia. Después de eso Dobby había aparecido a la mitad de la cena llevando consigo un centenar de platos para Harry los cuales probo con mucho agrado, todos los platillos habían sido exquisitos desde los pasteles en forma de caldero, los tritones de jengibre, las empanadas de calabaza, los bollos de Bath*, el budín de Yorkshore*, las empanadas de cornualles* hasta el budín llameante de Navidad* dentro del gran comedor se respiraba una tranquilidad mientras todos los invitados cenaban.

—_sonorus*—_interrumpió la directora McGonagall—¿pueden tomar sus copas por favor?—todos obedecieron a la vez—quiero hacer este brindis y agradecerle a todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes, espero que su estadía en este su castillo sea agradable y que sigan divirtiéndose, el baile se llevara a cabo en los limites del bosque junto al sauce boxeador cortesía de nuestra destacada Hermione Granger—una vez dicho esto, todos alzaron sus copas en dirección a Hermione como agradecimiento por dicha velada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—esto es increíble Herms, ¿como se te ocurrió hacer este año el baile en el bosque?—preguntó un eufórico Ron al llegar junto al sauce, sorprendido de la quietud de este.

—llevaba un tiempo meditándolo, y se me ocurrió cuando estábamos hechizando el árbol... si podíamos hacer que el sauce se quedara quieto ¿por que no hacer el baile aquí afuera? la verdad es que yo estaba un poco desidiosa pero Draco me ayudo a tomar la mejor decisión.

"Aquí estaba otra vez Malfoy en la conversación" pensó Harry, ¿es que acaso él era el único que notaba eso raro o los demás sabían algo de lo que él no estaba enterado? la sola idea de pensar eso le erizaba la piel, ¿por que nadie le decía nada? quería averiguarlo costara lo que costara.

—creo que la banda esta a punto de tocar, iré a verificar que tal les va—dijo Hermione dejando su bolso en la mesa y yendo al centro de la pista.

—Ron ¿no crees que Herms esta un poco extraña?—preguntó Harry mirando a su mejor amigo, tal vez Ron podía ser un poco despistado pero si sabía algo se le contaría inmediatamente.

—para nada, es la misma señorita "sabelotodo-todo-lo-puedo" de siempre—contestó Ron restandole importancia.

Harry estaba intrigado, no sabía como Ron no se había dado cuenta de lo cercana que era Hermione a Draco últimamente y eso que ella lo había mencionado en su conversación en la cena y hacía apenas unos momentos.

La delicada música lo saco de sus pensamientos, Harry no era un bailarín excepcional, nunca le había gustado eso de los bailes pero al ver acercarse a Hermione no pudo evitar pararse de su lugar y dirigirse a ella, se veía como un ángel caído del cielo que se movía gracialmente entre la multitud de personas.

—me concede esta pieza Madmoiselle—dijo Harry tomando la palma de la mano de Hermione, la cual se quedo sin palabras durante unos segundos.

—pero a ti no te gusta bailar—susurro Hermione mirando directamente a Harry a los ojos.

—tu me puedes enseñar—corroboró Harry aun sin soltarla de la mano.

—lo siento mucho Potter, pero su primer baile ya esta reservado—interrumpió Draco situándose alado de Hermione—con tu permiso—hizo una pequeña reverencia hacía Harry y tomo a Hermione de la cintura llevándola al centro de la pista, en la mirada de Hermione había un deje de disculpa.

Harry no sabía que hacer, Draco acababa de arruinar una atmósfera especial que tenía con Hermione en el momento en que llego y se la llevo de su lado, hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía un un coraje arrebatador que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Sabía que tenía que controlarse, no dejaría que Draco ganará y no es que pensara que Hermione era un premio del cual estaban disputando pero la mirada desafiante que le había dirigido Draco cuando se la había llevado lo había hecho arder la sangre. No quería cometer alguna tontería y hacer molestar a Hermione, tenía que pensar las cosas antes de actuar y nada mejor para relajarse que tomando una copa de vino.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Quiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews, me motivaron a seguir adelante, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y su apoyo, espero les este gustando la historia, la cual calculo solo tendrá dos capítulos mas :D los quiero mucho, espero sus fiestas hayan sido sublimes.

**N/A: **_puer autem, qui superfuerant*:_ en latín el niño que sobrevivió.

Bollos de Bath*:Densos, dulces y ricos, estos bollos rellenos de pasas y piel de fruta recubiertos de azúcar se elaboraron por primera vez en la ciudad de Bath hace mas de trecientos años.

Budín de Yorkshore*:Buñuelo ligero y esponjoso, tradicionalmente hecho al horno y servido con rosbif.

Empanadas de cornualles*:empanada en forma de media luna de pasta espesa, tradicionalmente rellena de una mezcla de carne de ternera, nabo, cebolla y patata.

Budín llameante de Navidad*:postre tradicional de las fiestas. Un pastel denso y oscuro que se cuece al vapor y contiene pasas y (generalmente) alcohol. A menudo se esconde una moneda dentro, que trae suerte a quien la encuentra.

Ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Se despide su servidora **Kathy~chan.**

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3:Confesando Sentimientos

Hola personitas kawaiii, se que deje pasar mucho muchísimo tiempo antes de actualizar pero la musa no llegaba a mi después de mucho tiempo, espero me perdonen y les guste este penúltimo capítulo.

**N/A: **El siguiente Fic esta dedicado al grupo **Harmony hasta la tumba!** como regalo en estas épocas decembrinas.

El mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La música de la banda sonada por todos los alrededores tan ligera y ceremonias que las personas que bailaban en la pista parecían flotar en una danza sin fin.

—Hoy luces muy hermosa Granger.

—¿Se puede saber por que estas hoy tan raro? Desde hacía mucho tiempo no te comportabas así—apuntó Hermione mirando al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, él cual la estaba tomando de la cintura y bailaban al compás de la música.—Se que te prometí el primer baile pero esos no eran modos de arrastrarme hasta la pista.

—Hermione... Hermione... Hermione, se supone que fuiste la más lista de nuestra generación.—Hermione lo miraba inquisidoramente—Pero para serte sincero, la verdad es que me gusta mucho eso de ti.

—¿Que cosa? ¿lo lista que soy? No necesito de ti para saberlo...

—Estoy hablando de lo inocente que eres Granger.

—¿Inocente? No entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

—Dejemoslo así Mione.—dijo Draco acercando mas a Hermione y susurrandole en el oído esas palabras.

—Te odio Malfoy ¿lo sabías?—arremetió Hermione entornando los ojos.

—Lo se Granger, lo se.

La risa estruendosa que soltó Draco a continuación fue tan contagiosa que Hermione no pudo continuar con su cometido de estar seria con él y también rio con ganas.

Cuando terminaron de reír, Hermione sintió la mirada de todos los que los rodeaban sobre ellos, al instante sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmesí. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en la mesa donde estaban sentados todos sus amigos, Harry la miraba con un escrutinio y tan atentamente que sintió que sus mejillas volvía a arder.

—Te ves muy linda cuando ries, pero lo eres mas cuando te sonrojas—dijo Draco volviendo a tomar a Hermione de la cintura remotando los pasos de baile.

—Cállate Malfoy—dijo Hermione adaptándose a los pasos que daba Draco.

—¿Ya hablaste con Potter sobre nuestros planes?... ya sabes, lo nuestro—preguntó Draco después de un rato mirando detenidamente a Hermione.

—¿Por que tendría que decirle a él precisamente?—preguntó Hermione tratando de ocultar lo inquieta que estaba.

—Hablando de inocencia...—soltó Draco volviendo a reírse pero ahora por lo bajo.—Está bien, como tu quieras pero después no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Solo es por un corto tiempo Draco.

—Lo se, y eso es de lo único que me lamento.

—¿Que estás planeando Malfoy? O mejor dicho ¿En que estás pensando?—sentenció Hermione.

—En nada—dijo Draco con una sonrisa en los labios.

En esos momentos la música terminó, Draco como todo un caballero hizo una pequeña reverencia y acompañó a Hermione hasta su lugar.

—Fue un placer bailar contigo Mione—dijo Draco antes de marcharse.

—¿Y esa actitud?—preguntó Ron captando el comportamiento de Draco.

—¿Y Harry?—preguntó Hermione sin prestar atención a la pregunta de su pelirrojo amigo y posando la vista por su mesa y las aledañas buscándolo sin tener éxito.

—No lo se, hacia unos momentos estaba aquí—contestó Ron también mirando a todos lados buscando a su amigo.—Oye... mi mamá tampoco esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta era una estúpida situación ¿cierto?, él no era quien para pedirle una explicación a Hermione, pero por mas que trataba, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de Hermione riendo tan tranquilamente y sin tapujos con Draco, esas mismas imágenes hacían que sintiera una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

—Cariño ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Molly sacando a Harry de su cavilación.

—Si, no tienes de que preocuparte—contestó Harry mostrándole una sonrisa forzada que no paso desapercibida para la señora Weasley.

—Aquí hace mucho frió, el abrigo que traes puesto apenas te cubre aunque me alaga que ya estés utilizando lo que te regale—dijo una sonriente Molly.— ¿No quieres regresar a la fiesta?

—Necesitaba estar un rato solo, gracias por preocuparte pero la que debería de regresar adentro eres tu—dijo Harry con sinceridad.—El hechizo que puso Hermione alrededor del sauce no llega hasta acá*—apuntó Harry quitándose la bufanda y envolviéndosela en el cuello a la que consideraba su madre adoptiva desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres hablar?—preguntó Molly mirando detenidamente a Harry.

Después de un tiempo sin obtener respuesta por parte de este, Molly se arrodillo frente a Harry y lo miro directamente a los ojos para infundirle valor.

—Se lo que te pasa cariño, a una madre no se le escapa nada y tu eres un hijo mas para mi—dijo Molly tomando las manos de Harry y dándoles un ligero apretón a estas para corroborar las palabras que estaba diciendo.—Eres mas fuerte de lo que piensas Harry, tomes la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare.

—Gracias Molly—dijo Harry agradeciéndoselo de todo corazón.—Pero yo... no se que hacer...

Otro largo silencio se interpuso entre ellos dos.

—Desde un poco mas de dos meses, Hermione a estado yendo mucho a la madriguera—soltó en un murmuro Molly después de un rato.—Hemos tratado de apoyarnos mutuamente pero la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ti era mucha, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó Harry.

—Se que tu trabajo es muy peligroso, lo único que te pido es que te cuides mucho, se que... se que Voldemort ya no esta aquí pero aun hay muchos maniáticos seguidores de él allá afuera que quieren darte caza cariño—soltó Molly con lagrimas en las ojos y un hilo de voz.—Lo bueno es que estas bien.

Harry no supo que decir, simplemente se limito a abrazar a Molly para confortarla, odiaba ver a sus seres queridos sufriendo por él, por ese único motivo había conseguido un puesto en el ministerio de Magia; se había planteado encontrar a todo aquel que aun creyera en Voldemort y detenerlo antes de que cometieran un disturbio, aun la comunidad mágica estaba tratando de alzarse como para tener que lidiar con los seguidores de ese bastardo.

Él estaba decidido a hacerle frente a los adversarios que aun le quedaban, los años anteriores ya se había escondido bastante, y aunque muchos decían que él era un héroe, lo cierto es que sin la ayuda de sus amigos, él no estaría ahí para contarlo.

—Regresare adentro—añadió Molly quitándose cuidadosamente la bufanda y envolviendo a Harry con ella para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de este antes de irse.—No tardes mucho cariño, hace mucho frió.

Después de quedarse solo, pensó en todas las palabras que le había dicho Molly; él ya se lo había planteado pero lo cierto era que aun se comportaba como un crió, queriendo hacer todo él solo y no contándoles nada para no incomodar a sus seres queridos, se guardaba todo lo que sentía para no perjudicarlos pero lo único que estaba logrando era preocuparlos mas.

—No salgas sin avisarme Harry ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba?—azoró Hermione acercándose a toda prisa a donde estaba Harry.

—Lo siento, necesitaba estar solo—repuso Harry a toda prisa, necesitaba ser sincero ahora mas que nunca.—¿Como se te ocurre salir sin abrigo Herms?—dijo una vez que alzó la vista y la vio solo con tu vestido de noche.

—Yo... yo...—Hermione no sabía que decir, lo cierto es que había salido de la fiesta sin prestar atención a lo que llevaba puesto (o mas bien, lo que no llevaba puesto en este caso) para buscarlo, al encontrarse con Molly y que esta le dijera que Harry la necesitaba ni siquiera presto atención a lo demás que le grito Molly por salir corriendo a buscarlo.

Harry no espero mas tiempo, tomo la mano de Hermione y con una aparición hizo que llegaran los dos a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. Él sabia que podía haberla llevado de regreso a la fiesta pero necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y sobre todo necesitaba decirle todo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

—_puer autem, qui superfuerant*—_dijo Harry frente al retrato de la dama gorda, la cual les dio paso para que pudieran entrar.—Estas completamente helada Herm—susurró Harry sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

—_incendio*—_apuntó Harry con su varita hacía la chimenea para avivar el fuego colocando a Hermione enfrente de el.—Siéntate aquí, no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes.

—Un copo de nieve no me hará nada Harry—señaló Hermione pero aun así le hizo caso y se sentó frente al fuego ya que Harry aun la sostenía de la mano.

Harry no sabía como empezar, sentía que su estomago se revolvía con cada segundo que pasaba; no quería espantar a Hermione, sabía muy bien que ella no tomaría a bien las decisiones que había tomado pero tampoco se echaría para atrás, había meditado mucho las cosas y era tiempo de contarle la verdad a su mejor amiga, pasara lo que pasara, él sabía que siempre contaría con ella para todo lo que se propusiera y esa no era la excepción.

—Harry, hay algo que quería decirte—espetó Hermione después de un rato de silencio.

—Dime—contestó Harry algo sorprendido, él era quien le quería contar muchas cosas a Hermione aunque por lo visto ella también quería decirle algo y él la dejaría hablar primero.

—Dentro de una semana me iré a Francia con Draco.

—¿Con Malfoy?—eso si que lo había tomado por sorpresa.—¿De cuando acá son tan amigos?—espetó con desdén, no quería escucharse irritado pero lo cierto es que esa amistad de Hermione lo volvía loco. ¿por que era "amistad" cierto?

—No pienses mal Harry...

—¿Que no piense mal?... tu misma nos dijiste que en esas cartas nos contaríamos todo lo importante, y por lo visto tu no cumpliste con el trato—soltó Harry tratando de controlar su voz.—Lo siento Herms, lo cierto es que no soy nadie para decirte todo esto...—se disculpo al entender el modo en el que acababa de decir todas esas palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que eres alguien Harry!—arremetió Hermione alzando la voz.—Eres alguien muy importante para mi y por eso es que quiero contarte esto...

—Discúlpame Hermione, no quería hablarte así, tu también eres alguien muy importante para mi—se sincero Harry tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho.—Sin tu ayuda yo no estaría con vida Herms.

—Harry...

—Tengo que decirlo, todo es cierto Hermione; sin ti, sin Ron, sin Neville, sin los Weasley y todos los que ayudaron en la guerra, yo estaría muerto... yo simplemente no los quiero ver sufrir mas de lo que ya sufrieron.

Era momento de sincerarse, de decir todo lo que en ese tiempo se había guardado y que mejor que Hermione para contarle su plan. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad un _patronus*_ en forma de lince apareció de forma improvista.

—Demonios, esto no es bueno—acato Harry al entender de quien era esa patronus.—Necesito ir al Ministerio de Magia ahora mismo Herms, mi misión se a adelantado.

—¿Misión? ¿De que estas hablando Harry?—preguntó una angustiada Hermione—Harry, dime que no estas metido en algún problema...

—Esto es algo importante Herms, ahora no se que tan grave sea la situación pero prometo que en cuanto sepa algo te lo contare todo.

—Harry... por favor, ¿dime que esta ocurriendo?—cortó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos antes de que Harry saliera corriendo del lugar, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho y tenía mucho miedo.

—Te prometo que antes de irme te contare todo Herms, ahora tengo que saber que pasa...

—Yo iré contigo Harry—apuntó Hermione atropelladamente tomando de la mano a Harry.

—Ni siquiera sabes de que se trata Herms...

—No importa, la última vez que te guardaste las cosas casi te pierdo, no pienso pasar por lo mismo esta vez Harry—soltó Hermione apretando mas su mano para darse apoyo mutuo.

Harry no podía perder mas tiempo, si el mismísimo ministro le había mandado un patronus era por que la situación era grave y necesitaban su presencia ahora mismo pero no podía moverse de su lugar al ver a Hermione tan afligida, necesitaba hacer algo para retenerla y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer lo que llevaba pensando desde que le había vuelto a ver esa misma tarde.

Con delicadeza todo su rostro, limpió con sus pulgares las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y antes de que se arrepintiera acerco sus labios a los de ella, fue un beso corto pero muy significativo, se había planteado confesarle todo lo que sentía pero ya no tenía tiempo, no sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar al ministerio y mucho menos si la volvería a ver por lo que no espero un momento mas para hacer lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer.

Sus labios eran tan delicados que al momento de que los probo se arrepintió ¿como iba a vivir a partir de ahora sin volver a probar esos labios tan dulces si Hermione no correspondía sus sentimientos?

—Regresare para contártelo todo y por una respuesta—susurro Harry antes de que Hermione saliera de su ensoñación, por lo visto su plan había funcionado, ella se encontraba completamente estática en su lugar.

—Harry espera...—fue lo último que oyó Harry antes de aparecerse en el ministerio.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chan chan chan chan... ¿como ven la situación? me encantaría escuchar su opinión en un hermoso review pliss.

Ya que esta es una historia pequeña, solo falta un capítulo o dos mas para que finalice pero estoy planteándome muy seriamente hacer una versión mas larga de este fic ¿que les parece? pero por supuesto antes quiero acabar con todos los proyectos que ya empece y que aun están por la mistad como: "Encuentro con el Destino" y "Un tipo Odioso"

Espero este capítulo les guste mucho y me perdonen por el atraso tan largo para publicar.

Se despide su humilde escritora **Kathy~chan.**

N/A: *En la platica de Molly con Harry aclare el punto que me hizo ver Angelinarte en el capítulo anterior sobre el frió en Inglaterra, muchísimas gracias chica.

_puer autem, qui superfuerant*: _en latín el niño que sobrevivió.

_incendio*: _es un hechizo que, como su nombre indica, sirve para hacer fuego o incendiar.

_patronus*: _es un encantamiento utilizado para repeler a los Dementores y también para mandar mensajes importantes.


End file.
